Won a Date with Louis Tomlinson
by Carol78y
Summary: My name is Lucero Barilla and here I am in the middle of London waiting for my "date to arrive". Let me explain how I got myself into this restaurant and this table.- this is the bigining to the rest of my life. what will happen? even i don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Won a Date with Louis ****Tomlinson**

* * *

My name is Lucero Barilla and here I am in the middle of London waiting for my "date to arrive". Let me explain how I got myself into this restaurant and this table.

You see i wanted to go to a One Direction concert in Dallas; it was their last day of the American leg and onto Europe, (and genius me didn't click nor bothered to look for the actual date of the tour), and instead of Dallas I ended up with a ticket in London, England. Great right so I had a decision to make. Either I sold the ticket and made cash out of it, or choose to see One Direction and tour London for two weeks. So now I only have one week of vacations left for the next eleven months to come.

So now my ticket that has been waiting about a year to be put to use is happy as can be. When I got to the arena the opening act had about two songs left. I was going to order something to drink when I noticed the both that said "Win a Date with One Direction" out of all the things I had already done to get here and while I was here why not? I signed the application with my ticket info, name, age, education, and occupation, and who would you rather have in the date, and those are strange questions right? Well either way I was there and I was going to enjoy myself regardless.

My seat was located just four rows from the stage and I couldn't help but to just let go and feel plus act like I was a sixteen year old again. I've waited five years for this day and I just went nuts. Oh and when Louis Tomlinson looked my way, I felt on cloud nine. My platonic teenage crush just kept singing my direction and I could swear that he was looking right at me. My knees felt weak, my heart was exploding in my chest, and my brain was numb. I must have looked like a weirdo just staring back and not screaming like a maniac. What could I do?

Oh well when Liam announced that the last song was about to be played I felt so crushed that I didn't want to leave at all. Louis presence was now just going to be a memory that I will treasure forevermore. Then before the song even ended a woman dressed with the shirt staff came up to and told me to follow her. What have I done wrong? I don't think that I've said too much to the girl that didn't give me Pepsi, but why did I just get into a room with like twenty more girls that were just as confused as I was?

"Okay ladies I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that you are the first round winners of Win a date with One Direction!" You see I didn't have time to scream, shout, and cry because I was too busy gripping my hands to my ears!

"Ladies calm down because now the second round is up?" we will do a small interview with each and every one of you. Then we will contact you for the rest of the information." Could it be? Was out of many girls in the arena I was a finalist!

"Don't get your hopes up giant. I'm winning this thing!" said a girl that without her high heels she would stand around 5'3 in max.

"Well at least I'm not pretending to be a giant." Wow I can't believe human interaction sometimes.

"Alright name please" the woman asked from my last name to where I was residing, "um I'm staying at the Kyraid hotel."

"Hotel? Why are you staying at a hotel?"

"Well I made a little mistake while ordering my tickets and instead of Dallas I grabbed London tickets, so I'm taking a two week vacation and having a good time." We both laughed.

"I understand though I find it ironic that you wanted tickets for the last day in the US and ended up with the last day in Europe. I can't believe that you would do that instead of just reselling your tickets. So you would rather date Louis, so what type of place would you picture your date with him?"

"Honestly, I would rather meet him in a café or something just relaxing. "I left the arena with hopes that I would win, but let's be honest after I made it that far, my other chances were slim.

The next morning it was snowing outside and me being me I was just too exited! I grabbed my coat and my cowboy boots and played in the snow for about an hour. When I got back to my hotel room my backside all wet from making snow angles. I took my phone to the bathroom to cheek any messages, and can you guess what popped up?

"Dear Lucero, you have just won a date with Louis Tomlinson. He will meet you at the Monmouth Café for lunch at noon. Please wear your Texas logo necklace so Louis Tomlinson will know it is you.-Staff"

What in the world? I have a date with Louis! What? I have a date with the man that has made me blush for the past five years of my life without him knowing?! Okay, it clear that these have been the best three days of my life.

What am I going to wear? Shoot! I didn't even bring any equestrian boots. Oh well, it's going to be in a café, so nothing fancy, good. This will be in three hours, what?! I made my hair into a bun and hoped into the shower. Once out I just pulled a pair of deep blue skinny jeans and a black sweater shirt, put on my cowboy boots to then put on make-up. Deciding that I would take forever on decisions I went with some BB foundation, some mascara, and that baby lips from Maybelline that love in cherry. I curled the last few inches of my brunette hair then put my necklace and looked briefly in the mirror. What can I say? You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl.

With an hour to spare I grabbed my coat and headed outside to look for the famous Monmouth Café. Maybe this was a bad idea. I hoped on the "Tube" heading north to 27 Monmouth Street. When I got out of the tube and turned the street to see this amazing street. The little shops where adorable and the atmosphere was calming and relaxing. The total opposite of what I felt like. So now what? I have ten minutes to spare and the nerves are growing on the back of my head. Maybe I should go to that pop boutique, or go to The Crown. Wait what is the legal drinking age here again? Five minutes. I'm going in.

So now you know that I've been waiting here for five minutes with a coffee and two croissants on my plate and then a guy with a hoodie and big shades walks in.


	2. The Date

**The Date**

* * *

I sitting at the very last table in this café hoping to get to finally meet my teenage crush am at the edge of her seat. What if it's him? The hair style is the same, but then again… I watched as he ordered coffee and looked around the small place. Then out of nowhere a girl with super high heels catches his eye and he smiles heading her way. Oh it was not Louis Tomlinson then.

I grabbed my book and started reading my book that I had in my purse just so if I was in an awkward situation I could just pull up my book and pretend to be busy. A couple of people sat down with me, asking first of course, and we talked a bit. It turns out that they are tourist as and they are enjoying their honeymoon. I smiled I was happy for them but I just felt more sadden by the fact that I got my hopes up too high and then they just fell apart. Maybe I just the text my accident and now I was feeling too crushed.

Alison and Caleb where really nice and they commented on places that I just have to see. As the conversation kept going I couldn't help but overhear the people from the booth in front of us. Their voices sounded way to familiar but what are the chances of that ever happening?

"So what did you do yesterday?" asked Alison with a wide smile.

"Okay don't laugh. Yesterday I went to see One Direction" I blushed.

"No way, and you went by yourself?!" said Alison with disbelief. I looked at Caleb who now had his head ducked.

"Yeah, I wanted tickets for Dallas but I ended up with tickets for London. So since I have never been to London I asked my boss if I could have two weeks of for vacation. He accepted because I offered to work for the Christmas holidays of this year." Alison and Caleb just stared at me in disbelief.

"Come on, Thanksgiving is crazy especially on Black Friday."

"True." said Caleb, "I would have done the same."

"I can't believe you will be spending Valentine's Day by yourself!" as soon as Alison blurted that out I felt sick. Even though I felt as if he stood me up, it could have been a mistake from the staff people right? For right now though the pain was more than enough to make me feel like a fool.

"Ali!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that Lucero, it's just that…"

"It's fine Alison I been without one for the past three years. Plus who knows maybe I won't spend it alone this year" I put a fake smile on my lips.

"Goodness London better watch out!" we all laughed.

"Plus you got to see One Direction in another country how cool is that!"

"Well, I'm going to leave it was fun knowing you guys, and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Lucero lets exchange numbers!" said Alison.

"Sure", I took a pen and a piece of paper and handed it to Ali and they handed me theirs, "I'll text you guys later". As I stood up I to leave the guy with the shades blocked my way.

"You're Lucero?" okay, um who was this guy? He can't even say my name right.

"Yes, why would you like to know?

"Oh, Louis we just share the same name," said the girl that was now next to him. I took another look at her and realized that she was miss little petite, what was her name again? "Eleanor?" Why London?

"Wait your name is Eleanor?" Asked the guy, seriously what was going on?

"And why are you staring at my chest you freak?" Oops I thought this one out loud.

"Like if you could have anything to offer?"

"Don't talk to her like that you two faced witch!' i heard Alison say.

"You know what? If we share the same name why don't you try and say it?" by the look on her face I knew I caught her in her own trap. My smirk was evident and grew into a grin when the guy said, "Well?" but I wasn't going to stay here and argue about something that had little importance now. Headed for the door and stepped out of the shop leaving all the tension behind the door. Still mad though I power walked without any direction in thought. My senses where blocked from the world until someone had rested their hand on my shoulder, and on auto mode my hand curled into a fist and flew on a guy's nose "Ouch!", was what I heard next.

"You deserved it you freak!" I meant it even more when I noticed who he was. "First you stop me from exiting the shop, then stare at my chest, then you have this argument with your chick in front of me, and then you hunt me down!"

"Sorry if you thought of it that way, but I was looking at your necklace, and then I was confused with who was who, and I went after you to apologize."

"Apologize for what? You don't even know me you idiot!"

"I was trying to get to know you, but I ended up with thinking you where the other one and you ended up punching me in the face!" I looked at him closely but anger is so blind.

"Look the least I can do for you is to take you to see a nurse so she can fix your nose." Without him saying much more I whistled for a taxi and with luck this taxi driver was scared of blood. We made it to the nearest hospital in five minutes flat. I took this guy to the next unoccupied nurse and left him to her hands. Now standing outside I can either wait for him here, or I can bolt for the door and never see this creep again? Which choice should I make? He was trying to apologize, but for what? He is cute with what is shown with the glasses on. I hate debating with myself because I always end up doing something stupid afterword! Why can't I just decide on something?

There's the door all I have to do is go and I will not see him ever again. Okay I can do this. Wait! Why should I leave without hearing him out? Nope can't do that going for the door. Start walking feet.

"Leaving without me love?" I turned around and say the first thing that popped into my head, but as I turned around I saw him without his shades and hoodie pulled back. Louis Tomlinson was looking right at me.


	3. Escape & A Deal

With all due respect I love Eleanor and Louis together! 3, but this is a fan fiction so I can due a lot of things to every character… muahahahaha.

I'm sorry you guys that I have taken so long to update even though y'all told me not to. Midterm's area pain and finals are not so great either so I'm taking a brake from my books to update as much as I can during this week and beyond!

* * *

Why in the world did I always decide to wait till the last minute to do things? Honestly why?

"Well you look good as new!"

"Fell great to, so what shall we do next?"

"We do next?"

"Yes, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"MY PLAN is to go to my hotel and get the map that I forgot so I don't have to buy a new one."

"Oooh your hotel. Are you sure that is the only thing you are getting?"I turned around so the asshole couldn't see my cheeks turning pink.

"Yes. I don't know what your going to do, but I'm on my way to accomplish my plan. See you around."

"What no way dear one" he said as he slid his arm around my waist, "why would you go back to your hotel when you have the best tour guide in London!"

"Where? I don't see anyone?" I said as I kept turning around every direction.

"Come on? Who can be better than me?"

"Ah no."

"Why not? What are you trying to get away from me?"

"I always guess that your life is super busy Louis Tomlinson"

"It can be, but I have about a month of"

"Really? Is that why your want me to accompany you so you will be entertained?"

"No, not really, why don't you let me make it up to you?"I looked up at him and saw what I haven't seen in my own eyes in a long time.

"Alright I give in but you are paying everything from now until I go to bed." He smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Now how about if we leave so I can show you around London?" I looked over his shoulder and noticed that a big group of girls we're about four blocks away from the hospital.

"We might want to put on your hood and your glasses and go out from the other door?" I said as I turned him around. Then I pulled hood up as he put his shades on then I grabbed his hand and jerked him to the other exit.

Okay are the people that wrote your life in your hand mental, or I'm just destined to die in mob full of teenage and young women? Why did I let him convince me? I looked to my left and it wasn't pretty. My right was more calm, but not risking that. By instinct I went straight just crossing the street hoping that no cars would pass by. The good thing about is street is that it's not so huge only four lanes and no car were too close. I looked at Louis who was a little bewildered by my actions. Another thing that I love is how people take consideration to have made a "tube" entrance in front of hospitals. I quickly grabbed a two tickets passed through the gate and got on the metro.

"You are quite surprising" Louis's voice rang in my ear.

"Sorry of I wasn't looking towards dying in a mob today."

"Neither am I though I'm more of a frozen by shock person than act on instinct."

"Well, then you need practice with that." The rest of the train ride we just told each other little things about where we grew up, went to school, and talked somewhat about our family.

"This is my stop Louis I'll see you…"

"No, none of that love remembers our deal"

"Yes, I do" I sat back down and asked, "so where are we going or what are we going to do?"

"We are going to the Victoria and Albert Museum"

* * *

i know it's short i just wrote in an hour it seems that time is not on my side today. i'll see if i can upload more in a bit.


End file.
